Sammy Nearly Takes Off
Sammy Nearly Takes Off is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Sammy wishes he could be an airport bus instead of a school bus so he could see an airplane close up. Little does he know that his wish just might come true… Characters * Sammy * Roger * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Mr. Spector * Harry (Does not speak) * Susan (Does not speak) * Stephanie (Does not speak) Quotes * (Sammy is doing his school run) * Sammy: Hey hey, hey! Have a good day, kids! And I'll see you later. (Drives off, then sees a plane in the sky) Just for a day, I wish I could be an airport bus and see an aeroplane really close-up. Wha, hey! * (Sammy's wish is about to come true because Roger has broken down) * Roger: '''Oh, dear, oh, dear! * '''Sammy: Oh, what's up, Roger? * Roger: Spot of bother witth me engine, old chap. Fancy-uh, doing the airport run for me? * Sammy: Wha, hey! Yes please! * Roger: '''The important thing to remember is to turn right and not left when you come out of the airport. Otherwise, you'll end up on the runway and we don't want that happening, do we? * '''Mr. Spector: Now, collect your passengers from the station, take them to the airport and come straight back, Sammy. * Sammy: Right-oh, Mr. Spector! Hey, chocks away! * Roger: Yes, chocks away, young Sammy. * (Sammy arrives at the railway station, then drives off for the airport) * Sammy: All aboard! * (Sammy passes by Colin) * Sammy: Hello, Colin! * Colin: Ohh, arrrr! * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! Airport, here I come! * (Sammy arrives at the airport) * Sammy: Have a safe journey! Oh, wow! I wonder if I could see one close-up. (Drives up to a plane) Cor! It's so big! And they look so small when they're in the air. Wow! (Starts to head back) I'd better get back now. (Comes to a sign) Let's see, did Roger say turn right or left when I come out of the airport? (Goes the wrong way) I'll try this way. I expect it'll be alright. * (Sammy ends up on the runway) * Sammy: That's funny? Not much traffic around, and the road seems a lot wider too. (Sammy notices that he's on the runway) Oh, no! * Tannoy: Clear the runway! Clear the runway! * Sammy: (Sees a plane coming towards him) Ohhhhhh, my goodness! (Wails) I want my mum! * Tannoy: Clear the runway! Will the little yellow bus, please clear the runway?! * (Sammy closes his eyes until the plane takes off) * Tannoy: That was so close! * Sammy: Cor! Wicked! He, he! (Sammy leaves and takes the correct road) I'd better not tell anyone, or I'll be in all kinds of trouble. He, he, he! * (Sammy arrives at the garage) * Mr. Spector: Well done, Sammy! Back safe and sound? * Sammy: Yes, thanks. * Arnold: You-uh, got to see the planes then, S-Sammy? * Sammy: Yes, thanks. * Penny: I hope you didn't get too close, pet. * Roger: One day, I might take you onto the runway, Sammy. And then you'll see a plane really close-up. * Sammy: Wha, hey! That would be great! Thanks, Roger! * Roger: Ho, ho! No problem there! Trivia * This is the first time Sammy goes to the airport. * This is the first time we see a bus drive onto the runway. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Roger